


In my shoes

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: Danny wishes his father knew what it's like to be a kid these days.





	In my shoes

Disclaimer: I do not own "Danny Phantom" Contains OC. Is in no way related to the other

"Danny and Jack switch places" stories.

When you believe, anything is possible.

Danny threw his books onto his desk and collapsed onto his bed. His father, Jack, lumbered in

after him.

"Daniel George Fenton, this is the third time this week and 21st time you've been late coming

home from school! You better tighten up or it's off to Wisconsin to stay with Vlad!"

"Dad, you have no idea what it's like to be a kid these days! I mean, bullies, crushes, school,

ghost attacks ...it's changed since your day!"

"It hasn't changed that much! I had to deal with crushes, bullies, and school when I was your

age! I'll admit that we didn't have to deal with ghost attacks on a daily basis, but all in all, it's the

same!"

"I forgot insane teachers, detention every day, homework, class projects, and tests."

"We had teachers we thought were insane, what do you mean detention, homework, class

projects and tests when I was in high school."

"I mean, Mr. Lancer trusts me enough to leave me in charge of the kids who are in detention."

"Well done, my boy!"

"I just wish you knew what it was like being a kid again for one day!"

"If I WAS a kid again, I'd have the time of my life!"

Danny got up and got started on his homework. Jack went back downstairs. Danny's ghost sense

went off. He noticed the green cloud.

"Like after Desiree..." he started, but was interrupted by a voice from the smoke.

"So you wish it, so shall it be."

"...grants a wish." Danny finished.

"So, I guess I'll wake up as Dad tomorrow." Danny sighed. By the time he finished his homework,

it was dinner time. After dinner, he went on patrol. Sam and Tucker went with him. He told them

about his wish.

"So we'll actually be picking up your father tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it."

"Don't worry, Danny. We'll keep an eye on him for you. You just enjoy your day off." Tucker said.

"But how will we keep him from discovering my secret?"

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong." After patrol, Danny looked at his clothes hanging in his closet.

"Until Friday." he said. The next morning, he woke up next to his mother with a teddy bear

clutched in his arms. He rolled over and slowly got out of bed.

Here goes nothing, he sighed, as he got the neon orange jumpsuit out of his father's closet. He

went into the bathroom and took a shower. Knowing that his father used the pink shower cap

and that if he didn't use it, his mother would become suspicious, he put it on. It took him awhile

to get all of his father clean, but he did. Jack woke up and sat up in bed faster than he usually

did. He looked around. He was in Danny's room!

"Great galloping ghosts!" he yelled. He pulled the covers over his head. There was a knock on

the door.

"Danny! You better hurry up if you want me to drive you to school!" Jazz called.

Jack got up and went to his son's closet. After getting a pair of jeans and a shirt from the closet,

he went to the bathroom. He took his shower, all the while musing over what had happened.

Some ghost must have granted Danny's wish. I'm a kid again! I miss my rubber duck.

At breakfast, Danny didn't eat everything on his plate like his father did. Jack, however, kept

taking food off of his "father's" plate. Maddie was confused at this turn of events, but was also

ecstatic. Sarah thought it over.

Danny must have gotten mad and wished that Dad could switch places with him, and Desiree

granted it. That's why my ghost sense went off yesterday afternoon. I hope Dad doesn't freak out

when and if he finds out about Danny being Inviso-bil.

Sam and Tucker came by and "Danny" grabbed "his" school things and left with them. They

were walking to school when "Danny's" breath came out in a blue cloud.

"What on earth..." Jack started, but was cut off when the portly blue ghost came up from the ground.

"I am the BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

Sam pulled the Fenton Thermos out of "Danny's" backpack and uncapped it.

"Here, Danny." "Danny" pointed the thermos at the ghost and sucked him in.

Jazz pulled up.

"Good job not transforming out here, Danny. You would have been exposed faster than you can

say 'Jack Robinson.' Hop in and I'll give you three a ride."

They got into Jazz's car and they drove off. "Danny" sat in the back seat with Tucker, thinking of

what had just happened.

Is Danny the ghost-kid? Is that what happened in the lab? Did the accident turn my son into a

half-ghost?

Sam was beside Jazz.

"That isn't Danny."

"What on Earth do you mean?"

"I mean, yesterday, Danny got mad at your father and wished that he could switch places with

him, and Desiree granted it"

"I hope Dad doesn't freak out when and if he finds out about Danny being 'Inviso-bil'."

"I hope he doesn't find out. I wonder if either one of them has figured out what happened."

"Danny and Sarah probably have."

"Sarah is a pretty smart girl."

"She skipped part of the fourth grade."

When they got to school, Tucker got everything he needed from his locker. Then he helped

"Danny". A dark shadow fell over "Danny".

"Time for your daily wailing, Fen-turd." "Danny" turned around to face what was causing the

shadow.

"I'm not Danny." Jack said.

"You sound funnier than usual. What's up?" Dash shoved "Danny" into his locker and slammed

the door. He laughed as he walked off.

"It's okay, Danny." he heard the spooky ooky girl say.

"The hall's clear. You can go intangible now."

Intangible? That's what ghosts do. My boy is half-ghost!

"Danny" concentrated on turning invisible and fell through the locker door.

Sam and Tucker caught him as he turned visible again.

"We gotta hurry and get to Lancer's class before he gives us..." Sam started. They ran to Mr.

Lancer's class. He met them at the door with three slips off paper.

"Detention for all of you." The portly Literature teacher said.

Back at the Fenton's... "Now, Jack, I'm going to run some errands. Try not to blow up the house

while I'm gone." Maddie told her "husband".

"Alright, Maddie." "Jack" said. Maddie left.

"That was cool. I'll go down and do some target practice."

"Jack" went down into the lab. He grabbed the biggest weapon he could find. After he pressed

the button, the targets popped up. Plasmius, Jazz, the Box Ghost, and Spectra. (I wanted to

make them specific ghosts, or targets, in Jazz's case.) He charged up the bazooka. When it was

completely charged, he pulled the trigger and blasted away all the targets. He smiled as the

smoke cleared.

Now, how to fix it so that his "wife" wouldn't know that he had used "their daughter" as a target?

Back at Casper High... "Danny" and his friends got their trays and sat down to eat.

"Is my son the ghost kid?" "Danny" asked.

"No, no. What gave you that idea?" Tucker asked.

"Well, you said I could turn intangible and I used the Fenton Thermos to trap that ghost."

"Danny's" ghost sense went off.

"What the..." He was cut off by shrieks from the students.

"Don't worry, Danny. I'll handle this. Tucker grabbed the thermos and used it to suck the ghost

dog (not Cujo) up.

"How do you know how to use that?" "Danny" asked.

"Danny uses it, and I've seen him do it almost every day."

"Almost every day?" Sam gave Tucker a look that said Nice going, Tuck.

"He asked how I knew how to use it, and I told him." Tucker jumped to his own defense. Jazz sat

down next to Sam. "Hi, Danny."

"Tucker just blew it." Sam whispered to the older girl.

"You mean Dad knows..."

"That Danny uses the Fenton Thermos." Sam finished.

"Well, maybe Dad won't get it."

"Jazz, did you know your father got a detention?"

"Danny gets those all the time, Dad."

"He told me that Mr. Lancer lets him be in charge of detention when he leaves the room."

"He does, but he has to get detention first."

"Oh, it isn't because of something he's done wrong, then?"

"No, sir. What would Danny get in trouble for?"

"I guess you're right."

Little did Jack know that being late for class was also a diurnal (daily) event for his son.

The less he knows about that, the better. Jazz thought.

"What class do I have next?" Jack asked.

"Math, with Mr. Haven. Don't worry; we both have him at the same time." Sam (Spooky Ooky

girl) said.

"Okay." "Danny" went and threw his thrash away. The bell rang. Sam gave "Danny" "his"

backpack.

"Come on. Don't want to get another detention." They hurried off. After math, they hurried to

P.E. After P.E., they reported to Lancer's class for detention.

"You all know the rules. No food, no gum, no paper airplanes, no talking, no music. You may get

a jump on your homework if you wish."

An hour later, "Danny", Sam, and Tucker ran to Danny's house. Jazz was tutoring at school.

"Danny" opened the front door, and called "Dad? You in the lab?"

"Yes!" "Jack called. "What are you doing home so late?" (Although he was pretty sure why.)

"Danny" ran down to the lab with the Fenton Thermos.

"We caught two ghosts today!"

Sam and Tucker followed "Danny" down the stairs.

"You let him use the Fenton Thermos?" "Jack" asked.

"Why not? You use it every day!"

"We had to. The box ghost and a new dog ghost." Sam said as a way of explanation.

"Jack" went over and took the Thermos from "Danny".

"I'll release it." He went over to the thing they put the Thermos in when they release the ghosts,

and put the Thermos in. He pressed the button and released the Box Ghost and the dog. They

were sucked back into the ghost zone.

"Well. I guess there's only one thing to do."

Sarah came down.

"Wish you to back to the way you were born?"

"Yes. But how?"

"Oh, come on, Danny." Sarah raised her voice a little.

"I wish Dad and Danny would switch back."

Desiree came.

"The spell was designed to reverse at midnight, since you only wished it for one day, but if you insist..."

"Yes! Change them back, please!"

"So you wish it, so it shall be." The room filled up with the green smoke. Everyone started

coughing. When it cleared, Sarah asked

"Danny? Are you back in your body?"

"Yes! Oh, how I've missed it!"

"I get to play with my rubber duck tomorrow!" Their father yelled.

"Now you three scoot. I need to get in some target practice."

The kids went upstairs.

"Do you think he'll remember?" Sarah asked

"No." Sam said.

"Good. Did you tell him about me getting detention every day?" Danny asked.

"No."

"Good, because I had him thinking..."

"That Lancer had you in charge of detention when he left the room." Tucker finished.

"Yes." They heard a boom down in the lab.

"My aim's getting better!" Jack yelled.


End file.
